My girl
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Solo había alguien capaz de entrar en el corazón de Leo.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

 **Notas de autor:** ADORO a este par, mi idea era casarlos porque quería a Forrest con el cabello rosa, pero cuando leí su support me enamoré de ellos ;O;. Son demasiado lindos. Ademas, Leo es un amor debajo de toda esa fachada y Felicia es tan adorable, ¡Forrest tenía de donde salir tan bello! Es un precioso rollito de canela *se va rodando llena de amor*

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna. Posible OoC

* * *

"A él le gustaba verla mientras estaba distraída, a ella le gustaba sentir su mirada y fingir que no se daba cuenta"

...

No sabía cuándo había iniciado, pero cuando fue consciente de sus propios sentimientos se encontró a sí mismo preocupado por la seguridad de aquella chica de cabellos rosas. Leo no era tonto, pero tampoco había esperado caer rendidamente perdido por la fuerza y espíritu de lucha de Felicia; tampoco esperó ser carcomido por los celos cuando notó la cercanía de Jakob a pesar de saber que el mayordomo no tenía ojos para nadie más que su hermana Corrina.

Sin embargo, cuando Xander entró en escena poco pudo hacer para disimular el malestar que tenía; preocupando a Camilla al extremo.

—Oh, pobre cosita.

Su hermana lo mantenía apresado contra el pecho mientras sus manos acarician el rubio cabello como si con aquello pudiera arrancarle sus más oscuros secretos, si Leo no la conociera bien sabía que ya estaría en busca de las personas que lo habían hacían sentirse tan fuera de sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— intentó de nuevo, pero el muchacho frunció los labios con irritación; ya ni siquiera luchando por apartarse de ella—, ¿es que acaso alguien se robó tu corazón?

Leo no contestó, no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo tampoco pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al pensar en la sirvienta de cabellos rosados y sonrisa calmada; mucho menos pudo detener el ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus siempre pálidas mejillas.

—Sabes que no está prohibido tener sentimientos, cariño. —Camilla siguió hablando a la par que su mano antes libre iba a dar a su espalda y sobaba con dulzura—. No permitas que nadie te detenga. Si quieres puedo matar a alguien con tal de que seas feliz, dulzura.  
—Estoy bien, Camilla.

La mujer lo soltó entonces, con esa sonrisa dulce en los labios y sin pensarlo le pellizcó ambas mejillas soltando una angelical risa. Leo se separó más rojo que un tomate.

—Es suficiente. — Su ceño se frunció mientras se tallaba, entonces escuchó a Sophie riendo más allá en su cuna y suspiro—; gracias Camilla.  
—Siempre estaré para ti, corazón.

Leo se despidió antes de darse la vuelta, caminando entre los pasillos sin pensar a donde iba. ¿Sería tan malo confesarse? Sabía que era un buen partido, pero Felicia raramente podía ser una persona interesada en aquellas cosas; conociéndola, lo más probable fuese que se escandalizara o lo tomara como una broma dado sus últimos encuentros.

El príncipe de Nohr suspiró, pero antes de reaccionar escuchó la voz de Silas y sin pensarlo prestó atención cuando notó que también Felicia estaba en la misma habitación.

—Ugh, puedo ver una luz — Silas habló casi como si estuviera por morir, Leo arqueó una ceja—. Ducal menos pudiera tener una última taza de té, antes del final...  
—¡L-la haré inmediatamente!

Leo se cubrió los labios al comprender de que iba aquello, fijando sus ojos en la mirada determinada de Felicia, como sus manos siempre temblorosas cobraban seguridad en sus tarea y la rapidez con la que actuaba; más allá de eso, se tomó un momento para admirar las facciones de la muchacha con detenimiento.

Se lo diría.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de él y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, entonces Silas hizo acto de presencia al salir de la cocina y lo observó casi con sorpresa; más le pidió silencio antes de ingresar a la habitación. Su cuñado se tomó un momento para mirarlo con una sonrisa y después asintió par así mismo como si hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento.

Carraspeó antes de entrar, recuperándose por completo y sabía que su rostro no iba a delatarlo; tenía años de práctica en ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás -aunque Camilla era inmune-.

—Felicia, ¿puedes darme un momento? —preguntó, la muchacha le dirigió la mirada, sus intensos ojos azules enviándole una nueva ola de nerviosismo que se obligó a ignorar.  
—Si, por supuesto; pero déjeme mover estos cubiertos primero.  
—Eso se ve un poco pesado, ¿quizá pueda ayudarte?

No intentaba parecer como que la menospreciaba, pero al parecer su historial era lo bastante malo pues la vio fruncir el ceño.

—No, está todo bien. Puedo hacerlo por mí mis-¡ah!

La chica se tambaleó al desequilibrar la bandeja con las cosas y estas cayeron de sus manos como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla.

—Sabía que esto pasaría— suspiró antes de levantar la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules observándolo con tristeza y preocupación.  
—Lo siento tanto. Lord Leo, ¿está herido?

Un poco de remordimiento lo invadió, Felicia tan solo momentos antes se había visto tan contenta y ahora lo había arruinado con su comentario.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?  
—Estoy bien.

La cara de la muchacha se miraba tan triste, sin embargo algo en aquello irremediablemente lo hacía sentirse atraído.

—Eso es un alivio. —dijo sinceramente mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios al imaginarse la reacción que tendría Felicia ante su declaración, sin embargo aquello debería esperar. La vio agacharse para empezar a recoger—.Bueno, supongo que es mejor si limpiamos y levantamos estos platos  
—¿Quieres decir que me vas a ayudar? — la sirvienta levantó la mirada con sorpresa, pero logró disimularla agradando rápidamente—: Gracias, mi lord.

No hablaron ni una sola palabra, cada uno dedicándose a recoger pequeños pedazos de porcelana, Felicia frunciendo los labios y Leo observándola tan disimuladamente como su corazón le permitía.

—Eso tomó más tiempo del que esperaba. — Felicia dijo cuando terminaron de recoger, alegrándose internamente de haberlo hecho, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente nerviosa. —Entonces, ¿qué era lo que espera hablar conmigo?

Leo la observó, tan solo unos cuantos segundos mientras se imaginaba toda su vida al lado de aquella mujer; entonces sus labios se abrieron y sus mejillas enrojecieron:

—Felicia, te amo  
—L-Lord Leo; ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! —Felicia retrocedió un paso, realmente escandalizada pero con sus mejillas teñidas con un rojo intenso.  
—Solo eso. —El mago oscuro se acercó hasta ella, tomando las manos femeninas entre las suyas, admirándolas por primera vez que no eran tan suaves como se miraban, producto del manejo de armas y al mismo tiempo su trabajo como sirvienta—. Durante nuestro tiempo juntos, empecé a admirarte. Amo como eres tan devota a entregar tu vida por hacer cosas que amas. Tú calidez y tu fuerza, tu dulzura y cuidado.

De un momento a otro, se encontró a sí mismo besando aquellas manos con devoción, sabiendo como en ningún otro instante que aquella mujer tan torpe se había ganado cada parte de su corazón.

—Desearía estar contigo, Felicia— la sintió temblar, sin poder decir palabra alguna y entonces soltó la bomba—. Por favor, ¿serias mi esposa?  
—¡T-tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso!— la chica liberó sus manos, insegura de mantener su equilibrio emocional, tan tentada a caer y al mismo tiempo sus pies se mantenían firmes.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—¿Qué quieres decir con "¿por qué no?" ¡Eres de la realeza! — Felicia casi gritó como si fuera obvio, pero debajo de aquella fachada, Leo pudo ver la inseguridad que la carcomía—. ¡No puedes casarte con alguien como yo! Quiero decir, no soy buena para ti! ¡Quebrare los platos y arruinaré tu ropa!  
—No te deseo como sirvienta, Felicia. — Leo acarició suavemente la mejilla femenina apreciando que calor que ésta emitía por su toque; lo sabía, aún si la chica frente a él intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse firme sus ojos ya le habían dicho la verdad—. Pero la última vez que revise, el amor no tiene nada que ver con las tareas de la casa.

Tomó una pausa, más por la abrumadora sensación de no sentirse satisfecho solo con aquel toque que por buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, después prosiguió:

—Y sí, soy de la realeza, el príncipe de Nohr, no más. Eso quiere decir que puedo desposar a quien desee, incluida a una torpe sirvienta. —La sonrisa regresó a sus labios, tomando con mucha más seguridad las manos otra vez, besándolas sin perder el contacto visual con Felicia—. Entonces, por favor; déjame preguntarte otra vez: ¿serías mía, querida Felicia?  
—Lord Leo— vio la duda, la felicidad, el temor y como lentamente una sonrisa adornaba las facciones femeninas antes de sentir como lo abrazaba—. ¡Si, una y miles de veces si!  
—¿De verdad? La vio asentir tímidamente, escondiendo su cara sonrojada de su vista; aquello no podía ser un sueño—. Gracias, Felicia. Me has hecho más feliz de lo que alguna vez imagine que sería.

La muchacha se rió, sintiendo ese cosquilleo revolotear por su estómago y hablo siguiendo sus sentimientos por una sola vez en aquella guerra:

—Podría decir la misma cosa de ti, mi lord.

Entonces se separaron y se dieron cuenta que sus caras estaban lo bastante cerca, Felicia cerró los ojos y Leo aceptó la invitación. Y fue así que mientras la pareja disfrutaba su primer beso, Jakob se llevaba a Corrina con las manos en sus labios para no interrumpir el momento. Ya después le reñiría por haber roto otra vajilla de té completa, por el momento tendría que buscar como entretener a su pequeña esposa embarazada.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
